The Dark Heir: Volume 1
by SlytherinSparki
Summary: Harry hates his life at the Dursleys. He wants nothing to do with them or the life they live. When Severus Snape comes to his door, Harry finds a whole new world waiting to be explored, but this time he's gonna do things his way. Dark!Harry. Major Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.


Authors Note: Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this lovely little work. Now before you start I'd like to share a few things about what's going to happen in this fic. 1) Harry is dark, like there is no chance whatsoever of him going light at all. 2) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumb-as-a-door (Dumbledore) is a conniving old fart that doesn't even belong in the Headmaster position. 3) This is very anti-Weasley (Excluding Bill and Charlie who will not be mentioned). 4) The Order of the Phoenix (which will be referred to as Dumbledores Army from time to time) will also be bashed. 5) Sirius and Remus... well I'm gonna leave that as a surprise :). 6) Hermione gets sorted into Ravenclaw. Well... those are the only spoilers I'm giving at the moment. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Lies

Harry woke with a start, feeling the sweat drip down his face, and the large footsteps of his Uncle Vernon echoing through the house.

"Come on boy! Get up and make breakfast before I get real angry!" He said as he pounded on the door.  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry called back, listening to the sound of his uncles footsteps growing distant.

"I hate that fucking fat oaf." Harry whispered to himself as he got up to find some of the hand-me-downs he wore. "I hope he chokes, the fucking fat pig. Oh! Let's not forget his whore of a wife thats out with 3 different men during the week while I'm locked outside in the fucking heat like a damn slave." He punched the wall angrily. "Then theres the fat oaf of a son they have! Good luck trying to eat while those two whales are around!" He gathered his clothes and hurried to take a cold shower.

"Boy, hurry up! Your uncle is getting angry!" Aunt Petunia whispered through the crack of the door before scurrying away hoping her husband didn't see her talk to the freak.

Harry finished his shower and lumbered down the stairs making sure he didn't get a single drop of water anywhere on the stairs or floor. He dashed to the kitchen, hurrying to make Uncle Vernon his coffee before the man found his belt he threw under the couch 2 weeks ago.

"Now boy! I have a list of chores I want you to get done today before I get home and if they're not done you'll not be getting any dinner for the next week! Understand?" Vernon glared at Harry while chomping on his toast getting crumbs in his overly large mustache.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in a dead voice.

"Right! Oh and listen freak, if I find you lazing about when I come home... you'll be real sorry, understand?" Uncle Vernon whispered while Petunia had gone out to get the mail.

Harry turned a little to see Unlce Vernon with pure hate and rage in his eyes and a gleeful smile on his lips. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied again.

2 hours later...

Harry sat in the garden pulling up weeds and wishing he was anywhere but Number 4 Privet Drive. He wiped his brow furiously and looked up at the sky. A few minutes later he heard the sound of the back screen door swing quietly closed and he snapped his head up. His Aunt Petunia had left him a sandwich, carrots, and a nice cool glass of lemonade on a napkin on the step with a note.

_Harry, _

_I know I haven't treated you right over the years and for that I am truly sorry, but here in a few days you won't have to worry about that anymore. _

_You see Harry, the reason Vernon and I have treated you different is because you were born a special little boy. You were born to a witch and wizard. Your parents weren't drunks that died in a car crash. They were heroes that died protecting you from a dark wizard. _

_I do not remember the dark wizards name, but I am not telling a lie. I'm telling the truth. In 2 days time I want you to pack everything you own and sit outside on the steps. There will be a man named Severus Snape that will take you to where you need to go._

_-Aunt Petunia_

_P.S. Do not trust Dumbledore. _

"Who's Dumbledore? I'm a wizard? My parents weren't drunk? My aunt is being nice to me? Who's Severus Snape? They lied about my parents being drunks? Fucking idiots" Harry thought pocketing the note quicking and diving into the sandwich.

**~ 2 days later ~**

Harry packed everything he owned like his Aunt Petunia told him. "Finally I get to leave this fucking hell hole, bye fat oafs and horse faced bitch!" Harry thought as he hurried down the stairs and opened the door to find a tall man, with shining black hair down to his shoulders, and long black robes.

"Mr. Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus Snape regarded the boy in his poor clothing and tiny frame. He looked at the cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He felt his heart clench. "Yes, I'm Severus Snape, Harry. Would you like to go on a little adventure with me?" Severus heard himself and was quite shocked at what he was saying. He smiled at the boy and extended his hand.

Harry looked at the tall man. He read his eyes, he could see pain, sorrow, shock, and sheer happiness in his eyes. "Uh, sure Mr. Snape. Where are we off to?" He asked as he grabbed the mans hand."

"We are going to a place called Diagon Alley, Harry." Severus said.

Harrys look of confusion made Severus laugh. "Oh and Harry? It's Severus when we're alone and Professor when we're amongst people or in school, alright?"

"Yes, Severus." Harry said with a small smile.


End file.
